La leyenda de Caribdis
by Umizu
Summary: La historia de una antigua Guerra Santa contra Poseidón y cómo terminó encerrado dentro la vasija sagrada. (Editando)
1. Libertad

Antes de dejarles leer esta nueva barbaridad ideada por mi mente inconsciente y maquiavélica he de decir que Caribdis siempre fue mi monstruo mitológico favorito y llevo media vida preguntándome por qué Kurumada no la incluyó entre los Generales de Poseidón si es de los más representativo que hay entre monstruos marinos ¬¬ Bueno he aquí mi manera de darle su justo protagonismo y al mismo tiempo responder mi duda de por qué no forma parte del ejército marino actualmente.

El fic se sitúa en una Guerra Santa contra Poseidón ocurrida (según mi mente irracional) por ahí de principios de la Baja Edad Media o las Cruzadas (siglo XIII o XIV quizás, no he llevado una clase de historia formal desde que salí de la preparatoria) y cuenta la historia de Caribdis, su participación en dicha guerra y la (mi) razón de que ya no aparezca en la serie que conocemos. No aparecen los Santos de la serie original (o Lost Canvas), sino antecesores suyos (y quizá alguna que otra reencarnación anterior por decirlo de alguna manera).

Tengo como tres historias diferentes con este personaje (terminé por amarla como la hija que aún no he tenido y talvez nunca tenga porque es bien perra, aunque lo diga yo y suene feo XD), pero esta es la más completa y menos complicada, y no es el fic con el que había amenazado originalmente en mi profile hace siglos, aunque de ahí surgió la idea y no la pude detener.

Bien, me dejó de idioteces y les dejo leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mythology: Caribdis<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**Libertad**

_"… También verás, Odiseo, otro escollo más llano cerca uno de otro. Harías bien en pasar por él como una flecha. En éste hay un gran cabrahígo cubierto de follaje y debajo de él la divina Caribdis sorbe ruidosamente la negra agua. Tres veces durante el día la suelta y otras tres vuelve a sorberla que da miedo. ¡Ojalá no te encuentres allí cuando la está sorbiendo, pues no te libraría de la muerte ni el que sacude la tierra! Conque acércate, más bien, con rapidez al escollo de Escila y haz pasar de largo la nave, porque mejor es echar en falta a seis compañeros que no a todos juntos…"_

_(Canto XII, La Odisea, Homero)_

-u-

En las profundidades del mar, en cada extremo del estrecho, era donde ambas se ocultaban desde antes de los tiempos heroicos, pero ahora solo quedaba ella, resguardada del mundo dentro de una gruta en el acantilado. Viendo pasar los años y los barcos con sus navegantes, de vez en cuando disfrutaba de absorber las aguas y atraer a los barcos hasta sus fauces y después soltar el agua cargada de cadáveres digeridos pues su voracidad no tenía fin. Y también veía pasar las guerras entre los dioses, Guerras Santas como las llamaban, pero los dioses no podían importarle menos. No desde que la habían desterrado y atado a ese mísero trozo de roca en mitad de ninguna parte.

Y pasaron más años, las criaturas del mar comenzaban a susurrar sobre la amenaza de una nueva guerra entre Poseidón y Atenea. Y sintió el llamado del Santuario Marino, como cada vez que el Emperador de los Mares se alzaba en pie de guerra contra cualquiera, y lo ignoró como lo había hecho desde las primeras guerras. Dentro de poco volvería a dejar de sentirlo, las guerras entre dioses no solían ser muy largas, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Lo que no esperaba era recibir visitas.

"_Caribdis…"_ Escuchó en su mente. Vaya, pero si era ella.

"_Escila…"_ Contestó a través del cosmos. _"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nostalgia por tu antiguo hogar?"_

"_¿Llamas hogar a esta prisión?"_ Le reclamó Escila con repugnancia.

"_¿Por qué no? Es cómodo y nadie me molesta." _Fue la seca respuesta del monstruo marino.

"_Ja… Eras la que más renegaba de este maldito sitio… Sin libertad, convertidas en bestias voraces, odiadas y temidas por todos."_

Caribdis rió sarcásticamente.

"_Oh, Escila, SOY una bestia voraz, odiada y temida. Siempre fui así, Zeus se limitó a darme la verdadera forma que debí haber tenido al nacer…"_

Fue el turno de sonreír para Escila.

"_Si, voracidad, odio y temor… ¿y la libertad?"_ Dijo la joven General del Pacífico Sur conociendo el punto vulnerable de la que fuera su compañera de prisión.

Un silencio osco siguió a la pregunta de Escila. En la superficie, el agua comenzó a agitarse y formar el gran remolino.

"Vete…" Surgió la voz maléfica de la criatura al fondo del mar. "¡Vete, Escila! ¡Dile a mi padre que jamás volveré a confiar en él! ¡No estaré nunca más a su servicio!" La bestia surgió de las aguas en su más grande esplendor y ferocidad, con sus grandes fauces abiertas dejando a la vista la larga serie de afilados colmillos que trituraban todo lo que entraba.

Escila no tardo en escapar de la roca sobre la que estaba en pie, impactada por el gran cosmos divino de Caribdis y su monstruosa apariencia.

-u-

La guerra ocurrió… y pasó, al igual que los años y los siglos hasta que la relativa paz de Caribdis se vio nuevamente afectada por un nuevo visitante.

"_Debía pensar que vendrías tarde o temprano… padre."_ Habló Caribdis por medio de su cosmos, sin permitirle al Dios de los Mares decir nada. _"Si quieres decirme algo no mandes a tus sirvientes y ven tú mismo."_

La potente voz de Poseidón llegó hasta las profundidades de la cueva donde Caribdis yacía en su letargo.

"Sabes, hija mía, a qué he venido. Aunque tu negación a unirte al ejército de tu padre es de una puntualidad exacta, no pierdo la esperanza de que recapacites y regreses… Desde siempre admiré la forma en que aceptaste el castigo por la culpa que cargabas. Un castigo que ya has cumplido con creces, no es necesario que continúe tu exilio." Dijo a su vez el emperador de los mares hacia la gruta en la que el monstruo marino reposaba.

"_Una culpa que no era del todo mía, pues fuiste tú el instigador y yo solo la mano ejecutora."_ Fue la seca respuesta de la hija de Poseidón.

El dios sonrió detectando el tono acusatorio en las palabras de Caribdis, como echándole en cara que, a pesar de su traición a ella, tuviera el descaro de aparecer y pedirle un favor.

"Te devolvería tu forma, tu belleza y tu poder." Le tentó Poseidón.

"_No es algo que anhele o extrañe. Ya me he acostumbrado a esta forma, logrado encontrar la belleza en mi monstruosidad, y desde aquel funesto día que he dejado de abrazar el poder. A Escila le convencieron tus promesas, pero a mí ya hace mucho que dejaron de impresionarme." _Contestó con voz cargada de solemnidad y algo de desafío.

"La antigua amada de Glauco no dudó en venir a mi lado, ¿por qué tú sí?" Cuestionó Poseidón recordando cómo había abrazado Escila su propuesta y puesto todo su poder a su disposición… todo con tal de volver a ser lo había sido antes de que la vengativa Circe envenenara las aguas en las que solía bañarse convirtiendo su cuerpo en un ser monstruoso.

"_Porque… no confío en ti, padre."_ La voz mental de Caribdis estaba cargada de resentimiento.

Dentro de su cueva, el monstruo se resintió emitiendo un sonido lastimero y las aguas en la superficie se agitaron, mientras que la mujer en el monstruo se resistía y a la vez anhelaba lo que había sido.

"Yo te sacaría de aquí…" Propuso el dios y el monstruo alzó su cabeza, interesado. "Pediría clemencia por ti y ordenaría tu libertad, como dije, ya has cumplido con tu castigo. Hera lo haría, la diosa de la familia y los matrimonios, sentiría el dolor de un padre por su hija…" A pesar de sus amables palabras, Caribdis se negaba a caer por la falsa amabilidad de su padre. "Serías libre… poder recorrer el mar que tú misma creaste para mí, cabalgar las olas y nadar con las corrientes… ¿Acaso no deseas recuperar eso?"

Y eso fue suficiente para que el gran monstruo marino temblara de anhelo pues en otra vida había sido una diosa, una ninfa de los mares que había nadado libre por el océano. Luego había confiado en su padre y sido atada a ese pedazo de roca convertida en un monstruo. Su gran deseo no era la belleza ni el poder con el que Escila había sido tentada, sino la libertad.

"… _Y sería parte de tu servidumbre."_ Añadió luego de un largo silencio, como intentado convencerse de que no sería una buena elección.

"Claro que no, tú eres hija de dioses. Pelea en mi nombre, princesa. Tendrías libertades, más que mis propios generales…" Poseidón quiso añadir que también sería más poderosa, pero sabía que eso le daría una excusa a su hija para retractarse y ya casi la tenía en sus manos.

Caribdis no contestó, pero su silencio habló con más elocuencia que si se hubiera refugiado en una de sus ingeniosas frases. Con un impulso de su cola, el monstruo salió de la gruta y se alzó en toda su majestuosidad frente a la figura de su padre que la esperaba en el exterior. Era una criatura soberbia y aterradora, con la forma de un largo pez de gran boca, con la que devoraba grandes cantidades de agua cada día formando las peligrosas corrientes, y afilados dientes con los que trituraba todo lo que entraba en ella; sus aletas terminando en largas púas puntiagudas, y sus escamas de un color blanco, brillante como la plata.

Poseidón la observó, complacido, sobre su carruaje tirado por caballos de mar, con su túnica azul y su verde cabello como algas marinas flotando en torno suyo, y el poderoso tridente en su mano derecha mientras que con la zurda sujetaba las riendas de sus corceles marinos. Aún en aquella espantosa forma, su hija era magnífica y el poder de sus cosmos, inmenso. De todos sus hijos, ella era la que más encarnaba la fuerza y cosmos del gran dios de los mares, pero tenía la voracidad y fiereza de los hijos de Gea. Con ella, sus soldados serían invencibles, podría vencer a esa niña odiosa de Atenea y extender sus dominios sobre la superficie llevando el mundo a una nueva utopía.

El gran emperador encendió su poderoso cosmos, dirigiendo su poder hacia Caribdis. Un remolino se formó en torno a la figura del gran monstruo para después comenzar a disminuir paulatinamente hasta desaparecer. En su lugar quedó una delicada figura femenina de largo y ondulado cabello blanco que flotaba con la corriente, en la posición que adopta un humano cuando abraza sus rodillas, pero en lugar de piernas poseía una preciosa cola de escamas blancas. La ninfa marina encendió su cosmos y alzó su mirada aguamarina hacia su padre, una mirada cargada de resentimiento y una infinita tristeza. Pero se sobrepuso, encerró todo su rencor en lo profundo de su ser y se inclinó ante su padre, el gran Poseidón.

"Si, hija mía, eres libre ahora… libre de vengarte de aquellos que te condenaron a esta profunda soledad." Dijo el dios con voz paternal extendiendo una mano hacia Caribdis.

"¿Acaso deseas que guíe tus ejércitos contra aquel cuyo rayo me convirtió? ¿Iniciar una Guerra Santa contra el mismo Zeus?" Cuestionó la ninfa con incredulidad.

Poseidón rió.

"Claro que no. ¿Lo has olvidado? La persona que propuso tu castigo. Mi hermano fue la mano ejecutora, pero alguien fue el instigador." Explicó utilizando las mismas palabras que su hija.

"Atenea…" Murmuró Caribdis mirando hacia la nada mientras su mente se trasladaba a aquella lejana época cuando había controlado el poder heredado de su padre sobre las aguas y creado un mar para él, inundando la gran zona del Mediterráneo y atrayendo la ira de los dioses.

Zeus iba destruirla, con la aprobación de su padre quien se escudaba en que jamás había ordenado tal acción y que su hija había actuado a sus espaldas, jactándose del poder que él le había otorgado. Pero alguien propuso un castigo diferente, la diosa de ojos grises, convertirla en un monstruo y encerrarla en el estrecho... Claro, eso era típico de Atenea, una solución que le funcionaría siglos después con Medusa, Aracne y otras pobres desdichadas. No rogó a los dioses por misericordia ni lloró su desdichado destino, pero miró con odio a Atenea y con súplica a Poseidón. O quizá fuera al contrario, quizá agradeció a la diosa el mantenerla con vida y odió a su padre por manipularla, pero ya no podía recordarlo bien.

"… Lo recuerdo…" O eso pensaba ella. "Contra Atenea y su Santuario será." Declaró aceptando la mano que le tendía su padre.

Se sentó a su lado en el carruaje y remontaron las olas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Referencias mitológicas y geológicas de san Wikipedia:<strong>

**Caribdis: **En la mitología griega Caribdis es un monstruo marino, hija de Poseidón y Gea (con estos dioses no se puede, mira que andarse enrrollando con la abuela de uno ¬¬), que tragaba enormes cantidades de agua tres veces al día y las devolvía otras tantas veces, adoptando así la forma de un remolino que devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su alcance.

Habitaba junto a Escila, otro monstruo marino, en un estrecho paso marítimo. Los dos lados del estrecho estaban al alcance de una flecha, tan cercanos que los marineros que intentaban evitar a Caribdis pasaban demasiado cerca de Escila y viceversa. La expresión «entre Escila y Caribdis» ha llegado a significar estar entre dos peligros de forma que alejarse de uno hace que se caiga en el otro.

Tradicionalmente, se ubican a estas dos en el estrecho de Mesina lo hace que se la asocie a Caribdis con el remolino que forman las corrientes que se encuentran en la zona, pero rara vez es peligroso. Investigaciones recientes han reexaminado la ubicación y sugieren que esta asociación es errónea, y que un origen más probable de la historia podría hallarse cerca del cabo Skilla, al noroeste de Grecia. Otros investigadores, sin embargo, sostienen que se trata de un lugar puramente fabuloso que no es posible identificar con ningún escenario real.

Caribdis fue originalmente una ninfa marina que, según la versión, inundó la tierra para ampliar el reino submarino de su padre, hasta que Zeus la transformó en un monstruo; o también porque devoró parte de ganado de Gerión que Hércules había robado. Para este fic elegí la primera versión porque me gusta más y porque considero que para cuando los humanos apenas habían dejado de vivir en cuevas y comenzaban a formar una cultura, ella ya estaba presa en el estrecho de Mesina (me gusta más esa ubicación y si consideramos que es correcta nos damos una idea de lo perdido que andaba Ulises en la Odisea).

Eso de que fue Atenea quien sugirió el castigo de Caribdis es invento mío para fines de la trama, así como su apariencia de pez plateado de gran boca y dientes filosos, en realidad nunca se supo qué forma tenía, los que la vieron de cerca no vivieron para contarlo.

**Escila: **Era otro monstruo marino que anteriormente había sido una hermosa ninfa, hija de Forcis y Hécate. Es descrita como un monstruo con torso de mujer y cola de pez, así como con seis perros partiendo de su cintura con dos patas cada uno, haciendo un total de doce; según otras versiones, sería un ser con seis largos y serpentinos cuellos con cabezas grotescas, mientras que sus doce patas serían de otra naturaleza; finalmente, según otras fuentes, compartiría algo de ambas descripciones (total que lo único en que estaban de acuerdo era en que era una cosa muy fea y deforme). Sin embargo, se dice siempre que poseía en cada cabeza tres apretadas hileras de afilados dientes, así como que emitía un aullido similar al de un perro.

Según un mito, fue Circe la responsable de tal transformación, ya que amaba al dios marino Glauco, pero el amaba a Escila y aunque fue rechazado, no dejaría de amarla y por ende no aceptaría los avances de Circe quien al ver la escena hizo todo lo posible por enamorarlo. Enojada, Circe pensó que si quería a Glauco para ella, debía eliminar a Escila. Así que creó un veneno muy poderoso y lo vertio en el lago donde Escila se bañaba a la hora en que ella lo hacía. Al tocar el agua, Escila se transformó en un horrible monstruo. ¿Por qué la mandaron también a hacerle compañía a Caribdis? Así son los dioses, punto.

**El Mediterráneo:** Esta registrado que hace unos 5 o 6 millones de años, dicho mar se secó completamente al quedar desconectado del Atlantico por el estrecho de Gibraltar (ese que está entre la punta de Europa y África) que se estrechó aún más de lo que está ahora, pero algún tiempo después (ni idea de cuánto) el estrecho volvió a abrirse provocando nuevamente la inundación de toda aquella región. La inundación fue tan masiva que se calcula un aumento en el nivel del agua fue de unos 10 metros diarios llenándolo por completo en menos de dos años (en contraste de los miles que tardó en secarse).

Ahora, según algunas versiones (incluyendo la mía) eso fue culpa de Caribdis ¿por qué se enojaron los dioses por algo que de todas formas iba ocurrir? Ya lo explicaré después X3.

Y ya, mucho choro científico, bye :3


	2. Marines

¡Al fin está terminado! La de quebraderos de cabeza que me provocó una de las escenas, tentada estuve de eliminarla, pero el capítulo habría sido obsenamente corto, de no ser por eso habría actualizado desde el domingo anterior.

Gracias a las personas que lo incluyeron en sus favoritos y alerts, y a Baella por su review :3

* * *

><p><strong>Mythology: Caribdis<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**Marines**

¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pusiera un pie la Atlántida! Las estructuras de los templos, palacios menores y viviendas de mármol blanco y azul, tapizado con perlas, piedras preciosas y nácar. Las calles y plazas adornadas con fuentes y cascadas, los jardines de coral... Estaba tan diferente, más grande y espléndida que nunca. ¿Cuándo había obtenido ese aspecto tan glorioso?

"Fue hace dos guerras." Contestó una voz adivinando sus pensamientos, obligándole a mirar quién era aquel que se atrevía a hurgar en su mente. "La batalla se extendió hasta nuestros territorios y destruyó parte de la ciudad. Fue reconstruida casi por completo." Un joven investido en una brillante Escama se acercaba con pasos calmados hacia el balcón desde donde Caribdis admiraba la ciudad a sus pies.

"Dragón Marino." Nombró Caribdis con rostro inexpresivo. "Estuve un tiempo ausente, por si no recuerdas." Dijo con sarcasmo.

El General del Atlántico Norte no se inmutó por el obvio antagonismo con que era tratado y recorrió la delicada figura de la nueva princesa con una mirada casi lasciva. El vestido azul que cubría su nuevo cuerpo humano, el largo cabello blanco que formaba suaves ondas conforme caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda, y el brillo fiero de sus ojos aguamarina. Era la más deseable de todas las hijas de Poseidón que había visto.

Ella le miró con molestia, no le agradaba la presencia de aquel alto y atractivo joven de cabellos negros ni la forma en que sus claros ojos azules la recorrían. La hacía sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de golpearlo y mostrarle la forma en que una princesa como ella debía ser respetada.

"Peleamos Marines, Espectros y Santos aquella vez. No tengo muchos recuerdos de aquella vida, pero por una desagradable casualidad, Hades despertó en el mismo momento que nuestro señor tomaba conciencia en su reencarnación humana, y atacaba el Santuario de Atenea." Explicó Dragón Marino sin que nadie le mandara. "Atenea casi fue derrotada en aquella ocasión, se dice que la misma diosa Nike intervino en su verdadera forma en el último momento de la guerra, otorgando su favor…"

Con una mueca de fastidio por el intento de entablar conversación por parte del joven, Caribdis dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Una suave brisa sopló, agitando el vestido azul y los largos cabellos de la ninfa. Un mechón fue a parar a la mano del Dragón Marino.

"No eres muy amigable." Comentó él mientras aspiraba el aroma del blanco cabello entre sus dedos.

"No tengo por qué serlo." Le respondió con enojo. "El hecho de que mi padre deposite su confianza en ti es irrelevante y no te da derecho acercarte a mí de esa forma." Le reclamó dando un brusco giro, alejándose más de él, y mirándolo con desafío durante varios segundos para después continuar con su camino.

"Di lo que quieras, princesa." Dijo el joven para sí mismo con una sonrisa satisfecha, viendo a la hija de Poseidón alejarse y perderse por los pasillos. "Pero al final de esta guerra, mi señor me concederá el honor de hacerte mía…"

Ese sería el pago por su lealtad, pensó recordando su acuerdo con Poseidón en la Era del Mito, cuando le había pedido al dios a una de sus hijas a cambio de formar parte de su ejército. Tal vez había sido algo desesperado por parte este aceptar la oferta, pero a leguas había podido notar cuánto deseaba Poseidón poseer al Dragón Marino. Él le había concedido ese cuerpo humano y la oportunidad de elegir entre sus hijas a la que más deseara, pero había decidido esperar. Y después de muchas reencarnaciones al fin tenía frente a sí el pago que tanto ansiaba. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan difícil acercársele, tan rebelde y desafiante como sólo ella misma, tan diferente al resto de sus dóciles y fáciles hermanas.

"Nuestro señor tardó milenios en conseguir que le dirigiera una palabra, y tú esperas que te conceda el placer de su compañía en menos de una semana." Comentó la voz de un hombre joven ataviado con la brillante Escama propia de su alto rango, la piel oscurecida propia de los habitantes del desierto, al igual que su cabello y ojos, y facciones árabes.

"Karim de Crisaor, siempre he dicho que eres un aguafiestas." Contestó Dragón Marino en tono aburrido, sin molestarse en mirar a su compañero de armas.

"No seas incauto, Niall. No es sano hacer enojar a Caribdis, sus rencores son largos y no perdona con facilidad." Aconsejó el joven General del océano Índico. "En _eso_ se parece a nuestro padre."

Niall del Dragón Marino esbozó una mueca de desagrado ante los comentarios de Crisaor. Odiaba cuando su compañero se ponía a darle consejos, especialmente porque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía razón, pero no podía negar la evidente atracción que sentía por aquella ninfa marina, la única de entre todas las hijas de Poseidón que en verdad parecía valer la pena.

-u-

Un hermoso joven de rasgos andróginos interpretaba una bella melodía de flauta, sentado sobre un banco que imitaba una columna jónica. Vestía ropas sencillas, pero elegantes, y a su lado reposaba, como escoltando a su dueño, una Escama representando a un ser femenino de largas y emplumadas alas, la sirena alada. Las notas se esparcían ayudadas por la suave brisa y el eco que proporcionaban las paredes de mármol azul del amplio salón.

Sentada en otro banco junto a uno de los ventanales, Escila se entretenía con la música mientras miraba hacia el exterior, de vez en cuando pasaba una mano de piel bronceada entre sus cortos cabellos, castaños como sus ojos. Recargado contra una de las columnas, pero observando atentamente la flauta, como hipnotizado por los movimientos de aquellos dedos sobre el instrumento, se encontraba un segundo joven alto y fornido, con una larga cicatriz que le cruzaba un lado de la cara desde la sien izquierda hasta la mejilla, de cabello rubio propio de los nórdicos y ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, portando orgulloso la escama del Kraken.

Sobre un diván, a un lado de Sirena, una pareja escuchaba y admiraba la maestría del joven flautista. Las escamas de ambos, el Caballo Marino y la Limnade, reposaban a un lado de sus respectivos dueños. El joven de Caballo Marino, de facciones orientales, largo cabello oscuro y ojos miel, permanecía recostado contra el respaldo del mueble mientras Limnade recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho esparciendo su largo cabello verdoso, con sus ojos, igualmente verdes, cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía de su pareja.

El salón no tenía puertas por lo que cualquiera podía entrar y salir a su antojo, pero dicha sala era reservada solo para aquellos entre los más grandes servidores de Poseidón, un salón grande y espacioso donde los Generales se reunían en torno a la gran mesa que se encontraba en el centro en momentos de guerra, o para descansar de sus responsabilidades en los confortables muebles cerca de los ventanales, como en ese momento, con la seguridad de que no serían molestados salvo en momentos de crisis.

A través del gran arco que daba acceso a la sala entraron Niall de Dragón Marino y Karim de Crisaor, interrumpiendo así el pequeño momento musical del resto de los generales.

"Aloha, Niall, Karim." Saludó Caballo Marino en la lengua de su tierra natal mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. "Por tu expresión deduzco que la dama en cuestión sigue sin caer bajo tus encantos." Dijo mirando burlonamente a Dragón Marino.

"No lo molestes, Nalu. Caribdis es una persona difícil." Le reprendió su compañera.

"Difícil es poco, Aleera, pero este necio no entiende de razones." Explicó Karim sentándose en uno de los sillones libres mientras Niall, de brazos cruzados y expresión molesta, se recargaba en la mesa, alejado del resto.

Aleera de Limnade sonrió disimuladamente mientras dejaba su cómodo lugar sobre Nalu y se sentaba con propiedad, para fastidio de este.

"Deberías dejarla tranquila, tiene demasiado rencor acumulado como para dedicarle atención a cualquier pretendiente." Comentó el joven flautista retirando algunos cabellos lilas de su frente, a juego con sus ojos, con ademanes precisos y, solo un poco, afectados, indicio de que provenía de una familia noble.

"¿Se quedarán comentando mis asuntos privados todo el día…?" Comenzó a decir Niall, con bastante amargura.

"Una propuesta nada desdeñable." Lo interrumpió Nalu del Caballo Marino con su eterna sonrisa burlona.

Niall rechinó los dientes, pero sin permitirse caer en el juego de su compañero de armas.

"¿… o comenzamos con el plan de batalla? ¿Gunnar?" Continuó dirigiéndose por último al General del Kraken que había permanecido en silencio.

Este se encogió de hombros, abandonando su pose junto a la columna, y dirigiéndose a la silla que le correspondía en la mesa, siempre en silencio, seguido de Escila a quien tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención la conversación.

"Huari." La nombró Dragón Marino, invitándola a sentarse. "¿Alain?" Llamó al General de Sirena.

Dejando las bromas de lado, el resto de los Generales se incorporaron, llamando a sus escamas los que no las llevaban puestas, y se integraron en la gran Mesa de los Siete como era llamada por ser el lugar de reunión de los siete principales Marines. Karim de Crisaor, Nalu del Caballo Marino, Aleera de Limnade, Alain de Sirena, Gunnar de Kraken, Huari de Escila y Niall del Dragón Marino, se sentaron y discutieron sobre las nuevas órdenes de su señor, preparar al grupo que participaría, junto con su nueva princesa, en la invasión del Santuario de Atenea.

-u-

La armería del palacio se encontraba alejada y semiescondida entre los numerosos jardines de coral, a espaldas del castillo. El armero, de nombre Nereo como el antiguo dios marino, había sido el primero de entre los servidores de los dioses en manipular el oricalco, metal sagrado de la Atlántida, y crear las primeras protecciones para los guerreros servidores de Poseidón, las Escamas.

Caribdis observó desde lejos el último encargo del armero, recién terminado. No tardó en acercarse, atraída por aquella figura metálica que había tomado forma gracias a las manos del anciano Nereo, cuyo aspecto ya acusaba los siglos de servicio a su dios, pero no así su habilidad que seguía siendo de una exquisitez digna de un aprendiz de Hefestos.

"Es perfecta, representa más lo que soy que aquella insulsa apariencia." Comentó ella acercándose hasta casi rozar la nueva Escama con la forma del monstruo marino que hacía poco había tenido y no la de una ninfa como había sugerido Nereo en un principio.

"Aún necesita vida, una Escama muerta no le servirá de mucho, princesa." Le recordó el armero.

"Lo sé, de eso me encargaré yo."

El viejo observó, solo un poco preocupado, como Caribdis hacía un corte sobre su muñeca con una de sus afiladas uñas y dejaba gotear la sangre sobre la nueva Escama que llevaría su nombre. Varios minutos permaneció dejando que su sangre bañara el metal, dotándolo lentamente de vida y conciencia propia. Así había sido desde los tiempos heroicos y las primeras guerras, todas las Escamas habían recibido la vida de la sangre de sus primeros portadores. El mítico Dragón Marino reclutado por el mismo Poseidón; Crisaor, hijo de Medusa y fiel servidor de su padre; Lidia, la flautista, una de las sirenas aladas; Escila, devuelta a su antigua belleza y poder; el temido Kraken, criatura de las frías profundidades abisales del norte; una de las Limnades, náyades de los lagos, maestras de ilusiones; y el indomable Caballo Marino, nacido del mismo océano.

"Noto algo diferente en la composición de esta Escama." Dijo Caribdis sacando a Nereo de sus pensamientos.

"Si, alteza. Es la nueva aleación del oricalco y polvo de estrellas. Dota al metal de una mayor resistencia." Explicó el armero. "No sé cómo no lo pensé desde un principio. Esa es la razón de que las armaduras de los santos de Atenea sean de una calidad muy superior."

"En otras palabras, mi Escama es más avanzada que las del resto de los Generales." Dedujo Caribdis retirando, finalmente, su brazo y comenzando a envolver su muñeca con una tira de tela.

Nereo tomó nuevamente las herramientas propias de su oficio, que servirían más como catalizadores de su poder, y con una elevación de su propio cosmos, dio el golpe final a la Escama haciéndola vibrar y brillar.

"Está terminada." Concluyó el armero. "Digna de una princesa de los mares y regente de los ejércitos de nuestro emperador Poseidón." Continuó con voz solemne el anciano.

La Escama y la mujer parecieron reconocerse mutuamente mientras se miraban una a la otra (metafóricamente, las Escamas no tienen ojos). La misma Escama se separó en sus partes y cubrió el cuerpo de su nueva dueña con una explosión de cosmos que se sintió en toda la Atlántida. El metal blanco y brillante como el oro, y tan resistente como las armaduras atenienses. Sintió su propio poder rodearla, mientras las mentes de Escama y Marine se fusionaban.

"_Si, yo soy Caribdis, 'la que devora'… Pronto, Atenea, nos volveremos a encontrar, y veremos…"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y referencias mitológicas y nominativas de San Wikipedia:<strong>

Antes olvidé mencionar que no será un fanfic largo, lo tengo planeado para unos cinco o seis capítulos. La escena a la que me refería arriba era la del salón de los generales, no lograba encontrar la manera de presentarlos, y sino lo hacía en este capítulo ya no podría hacerlo después.

Si mal no recuerdo, en la saga de Poseidón se menciona que los Generales son reencarnaciones de guerreros de otras épocas así que tomé eso como referencia para mi universo subreal de Saint Seiya.

**Crisaor:** Fue el hijo de Medusa y Poseidón, junto con Pegaso, ambos nacieron de la cabeza de Medusa cuando Perseo la decapitó (en serio, ¿es tan difícil tener un parto natural?). En esta guerra reencarnó como Karim, un joven de origen árabe (recordemos que la península arábiga queda en el Océano Índico).

**Caballo Marino:** Una rara combinación de caballo y pez, sabrán los dioses de quién era hijo, según algunas fuentes nació del mismo mar. Poseidón los usaba para tirar de su carruaje. Y si, leyeron bien, su lugar de origen es la isla de Hawaii que está en el Pacífico Norte, su nombre, Nalu, significa ola del mar.

**Limnade, Lymnade o Limnátide:** Eran náyades (ninfas de los ríos y lagos de agua dulce) que solían habitar en los lagos y ciénagas peligrosos; también puede referirse a un tipo de duende o algo así que debía proteger a las ninfas de los hombres, tenían la capacidad de ver dentro de los corazones y engañaba a los viajeros con ilusiones de sus seres amados apra matarlos y devorarlos. Kurumada hace una mezcla de las dos. El nombre de su reencarnación actual no sé si lo inventé o lo leí en algún lado, pero me gustó y se lo puse.

**Sirena alada:** Así me refiero al tipo de sirena que representa la Escama, el mito de las sirenas mitad mujer y mitad pez viene del norte de Europa, en el Mediterráneo eran ninfas, nereidas, etc. y las sirenas mitad ave, mitad mujer, que aparecen por primera vez en la Odisea. Hay muchas versiones sobre su número y nombres, normalmente son tres: una que canta, otra toca la lira, y otra la flauta (en esta última es en la que se basa Kurumada). Esta última también puede variar de nombres (los cuales ya no recuerdo), pero escogí Lidia que era el menos complicado de escribir XD Según el poeta Ovidio no siempre fueron así, antes eran doncellas hermosas y talentosas con la música que, según la versión, fueron castigadas por Deméter por no cuidar a su hija cuando fue raptada por Hades; por las musas porque presumieron ser mejores que ellas; o ellas mismas pidieron tener alas para buscar a Perséfone y luego hicieron enojar a las musas las cuales las desplumaron. En fin, que también terminaron exiliadas en una isla y cada vez que pasaba un barco lo atraían con su música y mataban a los pobres hombres. Odiseo pudo pasar cerca de ellas porque hizo a sus hombres taparse los oídos con cera, y los argonautas porque Orfeo, con su música, logró protegerlos del canto de las sirenas. Al final, las sirenas se lanzaron al mar y se ahogaron.

Según mi versión una de ellas sobrevivió y llego al Santuario Submarino donde fue amablemente invitada a formar parte del los Generales de Poseidón.

**Kraken:** A pesar de lo que les quiera hacer creer la película de Furia de Titanes, el Kraken NO era parte de la mitología griega ni tenía anda que ver con Poseidón. Era un monstruo-pulpo-calamar gigante de los mitos noruegos que surgía del mar para devorar los barcos. De ahí el nombre de mi personaje, me pareció que debía ser de origen nórdico acorde con el mito original.

**Escila:** Ya se explicó sobre Escila en el chap anterior. Su nombre humano, Huari es de origen peruano (que Perú queda en el Pacífico Sur).

**Dragón Marino:** Hay cientos de mitos y leyendas sobre dragones marinos que asolaban los mares y destruían los barcos, aunque ninguno concuerda con la Escama, eso se parece más al monstruo del Lago Ness que se ubica en las tierras altas (las highlands) en Escocia (que está en el Atlántico Norte), por eso decidí que el personaje fuera de ahí. El nombre de Niall es bastante común por aquellos lares.

Y ya, mucha explicación por hoy. Siguiente capítulo empieza la guerra X3


	3. Guerra Santa I: Invasión

Dioses, que cosa más enorme me ha salido, es más largo que los dos anteriores capítulos juntos. Debo decir que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas de pelea y no soy tan buena así que una disculpa si alguien se siente decepcionado por la escasa acción, a mi se me da más el drama Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, espero haber resuelto sus dudas correctamente.

Por cierto, y respondiendo a una duda que talvez otros tengan, en este mundo subreal que creé la armadura del Kraken SI tiene forma como de monstruo-pulpo-calamar y no de mantaraya como le puso Kurumada O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Guerra Santa**

**Parte I: Invasión**

El Santuario estaba en guerra, aquel ejército de cientos de soldados marinos, más de la mitad de la armada de Poseidón, se había lanzado en combate contra los santos de Atenea. El reloj zodiacal con sus llamas encendidas indicaba el estado de peligro, los dorados apostados en sus templos con la estricta orden de impedir el paso de cualquier enemigo, mientras los santos de plata y bronce luchaban contra los soldados marinos. Pero había algo extraño con este ejército, aquellos marines de rango inferior no deberían de resultar tan difíciles de combatir, su nivel nunca había superado al de los santos de bronces y, sin embargo, incluso los plateados tenían problemas para contenerlos, era como si una fuerza divina diferente a Poseidón, pues ni él mismo podía dotar de semejante fuerzas a unos simples soldados, los controlara.

En un acantilado cercano desde el cual podía apreciarse la batalla, cuatro figuras vigilaban y esperaban el momento exacto para iniciar su movimiento.

Caribdis observaba el arma en su mano. Un arpón. Casi tan alto como ella misma, del mismo material que su armadura.

"_Un arma digna de una princesa guerrera…"_ Había dicho su padre en el momento que le entregara aquella arma formidable.

Podía sentir el poder divino que ostentaba, un arma hecha para dioses. Superior a la lanza de Crisaor, y similar al mismo tridente de su padre, la espada de Hades, el arco y flechas de Artemisa, la vara de Apolo o el báculo de Atenea. Lo sujetó con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior, la primera señal de debilidad que mostrara. Ya no había marcha atrás, de que llegara al recinto de Atenea, en la cima de la montaña, dependería el resultado de aquella Guerra Santa.

"Ya es tiempo." Declaró la princesa de Atlantis a los tres Generales a sus espaldas. "Avancemos hacia el Templo de Atenea."

Y los cuatro guerreros avanzaron, abriéndose paso por las doce casas zodiacales hasta los aposentos de Atenea.

-u-

Héctor Solo, el hombre que encarnaba a Poseidón en esta era, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo humano. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Algo estaba mal con sus Generales, aquellos que habían acompañado a su hija a invadir el Santuario. El mismo ambiente se sentía extraño, había algo que no encajaba del todo en esta guerra, pero ¿qué?.

"Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?" Cuestionó Niall de Dragón Marino sintiendo algo diferente en el cosmos de su amo.

"Algo extraño sucede, Niall." Comentó Héctor, sus facciones mostrando cierta preocupación.

Su apariencia era la de un hombre ya maduro, de cabello rubio oscuro y barba de candado, sus ojos verdes de mirada severa parecían mirar a la distancia, más allá de las paredes de su salón del trono. Apretó el tridente en su mano derecha, mostrando molestia. Le era imposible dilucidar lo que ocurría en la batalla, el cosmos de Atenea protegía su Santuario demasiado bien de miradas indiscretas, de la misma manera que el océano hacía con el suyo.

"Dragón Marino." Llamó la reencarnación de Poseidón a su General de más confianza. "Hay algo que quiero que hagas…"

-u-

El fin de la batalla estaba cerca, lo presentía mientras subía los últimos tramos de escalera que la separaban del Templo de Atenea. La invasión al Santuario era un éxito, los soldados marinos, entrenados por ella, eran imbatibles, suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle frente a los santos de nivel inferior y distraerlos del grupo que subía por las Doce Casas. Un grupo pequeño y selecto conformado por Escila, Sirena, Kraken, y la misma Caribdis. Pero ella había logrado dejarlos atrás. Nada podía pararla teniendo sangre divina en sus venas dotándola de un poder capaz de paralizar a un Santo Dorado con solo la explosión de su cosmos.

Oh, había sido difícil por supuesto, teniendo que librar ella sola varias batallas contra adversarios poderosos, dejándola en el límite de sus fuerzas. Varias heridas cubrían su cuerpo, y el daño en la Escama era notorio; faltaba el tocado, las protecciones de su brazo derecho y hombrera, y el peto lucía grietas profundas que amenazaban con partirlo en pedazos. Su sentido del olfato ya no existía, cortesía del Santo de Virgo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil por el veneno de Piscis y una de las agujas de Escorpio que había alcanzado su pierna; el arpón aún permanecía en su mano, completamente indemne. Pero tenía que seguir avanzando y llegar hasta Atenea, tenía que saber si era verdad aquello que sus recuerdos le mostraban y a quién le debía verdaderamente su lealtad.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron por una inmensa explosión lanzando los cuerpos de algunos guardias que habían tenido la osadía de meterse en su camino. Caribdis observó el interior, el trono permanecía vacío por lo que Atenea y su Patriarca debían de encontrarse más allá, justo a la sombra de la gran estatua.

Siguió su camino corriendo por el largo pasillo cuando, desde una de las columnas, una figura surgió impidiéndole el paso. Un hombre castaño y joven con una máscara cubriendo su rostro dejando apreciar solo sus severos ojos verdes. Su cosmos parecía tan grande como el de un Santo de Oro, pero ninguna armadura lo cubría. Caribdis sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Esta es la última defensa de Atenea? ¿Un santo sin armadura?" Expresó con burla en su voz.

La respuesta llegó en la forma de una _Galaxian Explosion_. La fuerza del ataque la hizo retroceder mientras concentraba su propio cosmos en defenderse. Sin previo aviso, el ataque pareció detener su trayectoria, comenzando a girar en un remolino formado por el inmenso cosmos divino de Caribidis, para después regresar contra su dueño. Justo delante del hombre, el aire pareció rasgarse abriendo una puerta dimensional y tragándose el ataque por completo no sin antes provocar una gran explosión por el choque de poderes.

"_No puede ser… esta técnica."_ Pensó sorprendida la mujer por volver a encontrarlo cuando había dejado atrás a aquel guerrero luchando contra uno de los Generales.

De entre el polvo levantado volvió a surgir la figura del hombre, impidiéndole el paso. La máscara había abandonado su rostro mostrando unas facciones idénticas a las de otro Santo Dorado.

"¿Tú de nuevo?" Dijo molesta Caribdis al observar a aquel hombre. "Gunnar debió acabar contigo hace horas."

Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó el rostro del hombre. Primera diferencia, aquel que ella había conocido no tenía aquel aire.

"Creo que me confundes con otra persona. Yo soy Kairos, nuevo santo de Géminis." Declaró el hombre haciendo explotar su cosmos con gran fuerza.

Una nueva puerta dimensional fue abierta y de ella surgió, como un rayo de luz dorado, la armadura de Géminis. Kairos la miró, podía notarse la tristeza en su mirada pues sabía que la armadura sólo acudiría a él si su portador original moría. Las piezas de la armadura lo cubrieron, podía notar algunos daños menores, consecuencia de la reciente batalla en la que el ropaje se había visto envuelto con su anterior dueño.

"_¿Qué? ¿Dos santos de Géminis?"_ Fue el pensamiento de Caribdis mientras apretaba su arma con fuerza, no estaba segura de tener aún las energías necesarias para enfrentar a otro dorado.

El nuevo y último Santo Dorado de Atenea se irguió en toda su gloria y poder, dispuesto a impedir el avance de Caribdis.

-u-

Desde la punta del acantilado donde, hace varias horas, una princesa y tres Generales habían observado el inicio de la invasión, Niall de Dragón Marino miraba, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, lo que quedaba en el campo de batalla.

Los santos de Atenea se levantaban con la victoria sobre los soldados y Marines de rango inferior. ¡¿En qué momento había ocurrido semejante aberración?¡¿Cómo había fallado el poder de Caribdis sobre el ejército marino?¡Y sus compañeros, ¿por qué ya no sentía sus presencias?

En ese momento sintió el choque de poderes provenir de la cima de la montaña donde el Gran Templo Patriarcal y la estatua de Atenea se alzaban. Eran la princesa marina y un dorado quienes se batían a duelo, pero había algo diferente en el cosmos de ella, una determinación que no recordaba haber sentido cuando la conoció. ¿Cuál era el verdadero plan de Caribdis?

-u-

"_¡Galaxian Explosion!"_

"_¡Sacred Tornado!"_

Ambos ataques chocaron y se fusionaron en una gran mezcla de poder creando una gran explosión que expulsó a Kairos de Géminis contra las escaleras que salían del gran templo. Caribdis salió de entre el polvo levantado, caminando con sombría determinación hacia el santo. El peto de su armadura había terminado por partirse a la mitad. La armadura de Géminis había aumentado su daño causado por la batalla pues varias grietas cubrían la dorada superficie. Tenía razón al suponer que su poder ya no sería suficiente para hacerle frente al nuevo dorado, ya antes le había sido difícil someter a quien resguardara la casa de Piscis y podía sentir los efectos del veneno haciendo mella en ella. Pero TENÍA que seguir.

"Apártate ahora mismo, Géminis…" Ordenó Caribdis con voz lúgubre. "Ya no quiero seguir peleando, solo… terminar con esto de una vez por todas... ¡Así que fuera de mi camino!" Dijo con todo el dolor de su interior apuntando al santo, con la afilada punta del arpón justo en su cuello, mientras lágrimas de furia surcaban sus mejillas.

Kairos la miró con desafío y sujetó la punta del arpón con su mano, algunos hilillos de sangre surcaron su brazo indicio del filo del arma que cortaba su piel. La duda comenzó a anidar en el corazón de la mujer, mezclándose con la admiración por aquel guerrero que seguía oponiéndose aun cuando se veía en aquella precaria posición. Quizás porque le recordaba demasiado a ella misma, siempre firme y determinada a pesar de las adversidades…

Un objeto pequeño apareció de la nada pegándose a su pecho. Sorprendida, Caribdis llevó una mano hacia el objeto descubriendo que se trataba de un simple papel con un nombre grabado.

"¿Atenea?" Leyó descubriendo que se trataba de un sello de la diosa.

"No avanzarás más, hija de Poseidón." Dijo la voz ya anciana de un hombre.

La mujer alzó su rostro encontrándose con que, a pocos metros, se encontraba el gran Patriarca resguardando a la misma Atenea que la observaba con ojos llenos de compasión. Había sido él quien lanzara el sello. Llena de furia, intentó arrancarlo de su pecho ocasionando que una gran descarga de poder la recorriera paralizándola y causándole un gran dolor.

"_Caribdis…"_ Pudo escuchar en su mente. _"Despierta de esa ira que te ciega y no te deja ver lo que en verdad deseas."_

"Atenea… Deja de jugar conmigo, dime de una vez qué es aquello que busco... ¿dónde está?" Le espetó Caribdis con furia.

"Lo que quieres es la verdad, busca dentro de ti, en tu pasado…" Dijo la diosa, esta vez con su propia voz encendiendo su cálido y gentil cosmos.

"¡No! ¡No me hagas recordar eso, Atenea!" Gritó con dolor soltando el arpón y llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, lágrimas surcando su rostro.

"Él no debió sellar tu memoria, tienes derecho a saber la verdad y decidir tu propio camino. Debes recordar." Le instó Atenea dando un paso adelante, con el báculo de Nike en su mano izquierda. Su largo cabello azul oscuro danzando al viento y una mirada firme, pero compasiva, en sus ojos grises.

Fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de Caribdis, dolorosamente fue consciente de aquellos pedazos que, como un espejo roto, se clavaban en su mente y le mostraban escenas del pasado que creía perdidas…

-u-

"_¡Padre, padre, mira!" Llamaba una joven Caribdis observando el vasto paisaje que se extendía a sus pies. "¿Qué es esta gran depresión? ¿Por qué no tiene agua?" Preguntó señalando la tierra que se hundía y se extendía por cientos de kilómetros. "¡Tiene el tamaño de un mar!"_

"_Esto, pequeña, es lo que queda de lo que una vez fue el mar de Thetis." Contestó Poseidón señalando a la gran depresión que un día había sido el mar más grande de la Tierra._

"_Oh, ¿y qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está seco?" Siguió preguntando llena de curiosidad._

"_Simplemente pasó el tiempo… El mar perdió contacto con el océano y se secó." Explicó el dios con sencillez a su pequeña hija._

"_¿Por qué no lo llenas, padre?" Saltó llena de alegría por su gran idea. "Eres el gran gobernante de los mares, puedes volver a llenarlo de agua."_

_Poseidón sonrió, con disimulo._

"_No lo sé, es una zona muy grande, se necesitaría mover la tierra para que el agua volviera a entrar por aquel estrecho..." Señaló hacia el lugar donde las dos grandes placas de África y Europa convergían formando las altas montañas que impedían la entrada del océano. "Y yo no tengo tal poder." Terminó mirando escrutadoramente a Caribdis._

"_¡Ah! ¡Pero yo sí puedo, padre!" Declaró la niña con una gran sonrisa, alzando su pequeño brazo. "Con el poder de madre y el tuyo volveré a crear este mar para ti. Será un mar en medio de la tierra."_

"_Si, seguro que lo harás." Aceptó Poseidón mirando a su hija calculadoramente._

_Así conseguiría recuperar aquel territorio que antaño había sido suyo y nadie podría culparlo de nada porque todo sería obra de su hija._

_-u-_

_Caribdis se encontraba sola, completamente sola en el centro de aquella inmensa sala rodeada por los tronos de los dioses. Ya no tenía la apariencia de una niña sino de una hermosa joven. Cadenas y grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos la mantenían atada a una columna en el centro de la habitación. Había sido llevaba ante la gran Asamblea por cometer aquel sacrilegio, por haber abusado de su poder y creado un nuevo mar sin contar con la aprobación de los dioses._

_Zeus cuestionó a Poseidón sobre el proceder de su hija. Los dioses tenían un acuerdo sobre no intervenir en la Tierra, dejarla seguir su curso natural, y, sin embargo, Caribdis se había atrevido a controlar los elementos y llenar la gran depresión mediterránea. Poseidón se cruzó de brazos y declaró que él era el más sorprendido de entre todos, pues no esperaba que su hija actuara de aquella manera, era obvio que lo había hecho con total alevosía. ¿Acaso pretendía crear su propio pequeño reino en aquel nuevo mar?, se cuestionó a sí mismo, pero sin mirar en ningún momento a su hija… como si la desconociera. Los dioses discutieron y finalmente la voz de Zeus se impuso y declaró que una futura diosa que no obedecía los pactos de los dioses no podía seguir existiendo._

_La Asamblea de dioses guardó silencio. Era cierto que, una vez consolidado su poder, Caribdis lograría convertirse en una diosa poderosa, pues no en vano era hija de unos de los tres grandes olímpicos, pero además corría por sus venas la sangre de Gea, la madre tierra, una de los dioses nacidos del Caos. Incluso hubo quien considerara que tendría un lugar en la Asamblea, sumando uno más a los doce tronos._

"_Padre, ¿estás seguro de que es lo mejor? Es un castigo demasiado grande por un momento de irreflexión." Habló Atenea con voz firme._

"_¿Irreflexión, Atenea?" Le cuestionó Hera con voz incrédula._

"_Así lo creo yo, señora." Contestó la joven diosa con respeto a la esposa de su padre. "El poder, más uno tan grande como el heredado por mi prima, puede llegar a confundir."_

_Los dioses volvieron a discutir._

"_¿Qué propones entonces, hija mía?" Habló __Zeus concediéndole a Atenea la responsabilidad de dar el veredicto final._

"_Un escarmiento, padre."_

_Y fue así como se decidió que Caribdis sería despojada de su forma y atada a la tierra y el agua que se había jactado de poder controlar. Quince veces cien mil años sería el tiempo de su castigo._

_Quiso preguntarle a su padre por qué, que la mirara, que volviera a tomarla entre sus amorosos brazos, que la consolara y le dijera que todo iba estar bien, pero él no volteó. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, su gesto imperturbable._

_Y miró a Atenea, queriendo preguntarle también el por qué, ella sí la miraba, le sonreía dándole ánimos, como si en verdad le alegrara el haber conseguido que Zeus perdonara su vida._

_Caribdis asintió y bajó la cabeza, sumisamente, esperando la ejecución de su castigo. Su corazón se cerró, la amargura y el odio a su padre comenzaron a hacer un nido en su interior. El rayo de Zeus refulgió en la sala. Lo último que recordaría sería aquella sensación de ser lanzada contra el mar que ella misma había creado y atada por el poder del dios rey a aquella isla de forma triangular que formaba un estrecho pasaje con aquella larga península que en el futuro sería conocida como Italia._

_Pasarían los milenios, Prometeo robaría el fuego de los dioses, los humanos se extenderían por el mundo y formarían civilizaciones, adorarían a los dioses y el occidente prosperaría gracias a aquel mar entre la tierra que Caribdis formara._

_Escila sería transformada por aquella hechicera humana y se ocultaría del mundo al otro lado del estrecho, asqueada de su forma; ambas lanzarían su furia contra los barcos humanos y verían también a un rey griego, y más tarde un grupo de héroes, cruzar a salvo entre sus fauces._

_Vería a su padre volver luego de quince veces cien mil años para ofrecerles un lugar entre su séquito, Escila abrazaría la propuesta de su dios y se convertiría en una de los grandes Generales de Atlantis. Caribdis, simplemente, se olvidaría de todo y de todos, se ocultaría al fondo de su cueva para no querer despertar jamás… hasta que el llamado de la guerra tocara a su metafórica puerta._

-u-

"¡Géminis, detente!" Se escuchó la voz de la diosa.

Kairos detuvo su puño a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Caribdis que miraba con ojos vacíos hacia la diosa. A punto estaba de atacar, aprovechando el momento de debilidad de su oponente cuando el cosmos de su diosa se lo impidió.

"Pero, princesa, ¿de qué habla? ¿Piensa perdonarle la vida a esta mujer que invadió el Santuario y asesinó a todos los…?"

"No, Kairos de Géminis. Pon atención a sus cosmos… Los demás santos dorados aún viven, el ejército marino ya no existe." Le explicó el Patriarca. "Esta batalla ha terminado."

El hermano menor de Géminis concentró su cosmos dándose cuenta de que era verdad, podía sentir aún la vida dentro de los Templos Zodiacales y las conciencias de sus compañeros que recuperaban el sentido, pero algo no estaba bien…

"Al menos la mayoría, aquellos a los que yo me enfrenté." Agregó Caribdis con la mirada hacia el suelo. "Escila enfrentó al santo de Aries en la primera casa, pero ambos murieron. Tauro estaba vacía y seguimos hasta Géminis. Kraken se quedó y al final me separé de Sirena al llegar a Cáncer, a partir de ahí seguí yo sola. Cáncer y Sirena no regresaron del Yomotsu…"

"¡¿Qué hay de mi hermano?" Le interrumpió Kairos tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola con furia. "¿Qué ocurrió con Soterios de Géminis?"

"Ambos desaparecieron en la otra dimensión." Contestó mientras alzaba una mirada vacía hacia el nuevo santo de Géminis. "Creo que el hecho de que seas tú quien lleva la armadura es suficiente para saber el resultado de su batalla…" Agregó con voz lúgubre aun sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su mirar.

Las manos de Kairos aumentaron su presión en torno a los hombros de la mujer, libres de la protección de las hombreras de la Escama, obligándola a encarar los verdes ojos del gemelo menor y mirar su rostro atentamente, ya sin el fuego de la batalla ensombreciendo sus sentidos. Un brilló de reconocimiento pareció iluminar momentáneamente los ojos de Caribdis.

"Ustedes…" Durante varios segundos pareció perderse dentro de sus memorias. "… estaban en ese barco…"

"¿Qué?¡¿De qué demonios hablas?" Le espetó Kairos con cólera.

"Aquel que escapó de nosotras… la Argo Navis…" Las rodillas de la mujer comenzaron a temblar, ya incapaces de sostenerla, mientras su respiración se volvía más irregular y un hilillo de sangre brotaba de la comisura de sus labios. El veneno de la sangre de Piscis terminaba de hacer su labor comenzando a sumirla en la inconsciencia.

"¡Caribdis!" Llamó Atenea inclinándose junto al cuerpo que Kairos depositaba en el suelo. "Resiste, por favor." Pidió mientras tomaba una de sus frías manos.

"Atenea… ¿Por qué… insistes… en salvarme?" Cuestionó la princesa de Atlantis, con sus últimas fuerzas.

"Porque nada ha sido culpa tuya." Dijo la diosa mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. "Todo ha sido por las intrigas de tu padre. Poseidón siempre supo cómo manipularte."

"Entonces déjame ir, la muerte es poco castigo para mi estupidez…"

"No, prima." Los ojos de Caribdis se abrieron de súbito por la forma tan familiar en que la llamaba Atenea. "Aún tienes una misión que cumplir."

"… Entiendo…" Dijo después de un momento la Marine antes de caer, finalmente, inconsciente, mientras el cosmos de la diosa se extendía por su cuerpo, comenzando a curarla y devolviendo el color a su pálida piel.

Unos apresurados pasos comenzaban a acercarse desde el Templo Principal.

"¡Princesa Atenea!" Dijo una voz femenina cargada de preocupación y miedo.

Una mujer de largo y lacio cabello rojo, máscara y armadura dorada subía corriendo los últimos escalones hacia la estatua de Atenea.

"Cassandra de Piscis, me alegra que estés bien." Comentó tranquilamente la diosa mientras seguía brindando su cosmos a Caribdis, manteniendo con vida su cuerpo. "¿Podrías ayudarme? Es difícil curarla si aún hay veneno en su cuerpo."

Para sorpresa de Kairos, Cassandra no dudó en inclinarse junto a la diosa y, de uno de los varios cortes en el cuerpo de su enemiga, comenzó a extraer el veneno mientras volvía a incorporarlo dentro de sí misma.

"¡Piscis!¡¿Has perdido la razón?" Le increpó Kairos a su compañera de armas.

"Tanto como nuestra diosa, Géminis." Contestó Cassandra con una irónica sonrisa bajo la máscara mientras las últimas palabras que le dirigiera Caribdis, antes de dejarla inconsciente en su templo, regresaban a su mente.

-u-

"_¡Maldita!¡No permitiré que dañes a nuestra diosa!" Declaró Cassandra de Piscis, su hermoso rostro libre de la máscara, que había perdido momentos antes, mirando con odio en sus ojos verdes, completamente inmovilizada contra un pilar por el cosmos de Caribidis._

_Esta respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente a causa del veneno de las rosas de Piscis que habían logrado alcanzarla._

_El cuerpo de Cassandra cayó al suelo medio destruido de la Casa de Piscis, a punto de perder el conocimiento, se notaba que había sido una batalla feroz, más que las anteriores. Caribdis recogió el Arpón de los Mares que yacía incrustado en una columna y dio la espalda a su contrincante vencida._

"_No es esa mi intención…" Comentó al aire. "Solo quiero saber la verdad y de eso dependerá el nuevo rumbo de esta guerra… De cualquier forma, sin su ejército y con la mitad de sus Generales vencidos, Poseidón no llegará muy lejos… De eso me he asegurado." Terminó mientras se dirigía a la salida de Piscis y con un ataque de su arpón eliminaba el camino de Rosas Demoníacas que custodiaba el último tramo de escaleras hacia el Templo Principal._

_Ya en la cima de la montaña sobre la cual reposaba el templo, Caribdis miró hacia el resto del Santuario, los soldados que aún combatían contra santos de plata y bronce._

"_Esto es solo entre Atenea y yo." Dijo mientras levantaba en alto el arpón. "Harpoon of the Seas." Una poderosa descarga de poder surgió del arma dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la batalla._

_La descarga de cosmos paralizó a los soldados y Marines de rango inferior que peleaban durante varios segundos para después hacerlos caer fulminados al suelo, completamente inertes._

"_Sur servicios ya no se requieren." Se escuchó la voz de la princesa de los mares. "Que sus almas vuelvan al sueño eterno hasta que Atlantis vuelva a surgir de las cenizas de esta guerra y deban pelear por su señor nuevamente."_

_Los cuerpos de los enemigos parecieron disolverse como agua y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Caribdis continuó su camino._

-u-

"_Caribdis, ¿cuál es tu verdadero propósito entonces? Nos has dado ya media victoria con tu ataque al Santuario. Los soldados y la mitad de los generales están ahora vencidos. ¿Por qué?"_ Eran los pensamientos de Piscis mientras terminaba de extraer el veneno.

Kairos observaba algo apartado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Por qué actuaban así con su enemiga? Cassandra, el Patriarca Adair, la princesa Atenea, estaban tan tranquilos allí intentando salvar a aquella mujer… ¿Y, por todos los dioses, por qué él también sentía que era lo más correcto dejarlos continuar? Miró el rostro de Caribdis, aún pálido; no la conocía de nada, entonces ¿por qué en aquel momento, al conectarse sus miradas le había parecido tan escalofriantemente familiar?

Mientras tanto, desde Leo hasta Acuario, uno a uno los Santos Dorados iban recuperando la consciencia, algunos sorprendiéndose de continuar aún vivos, otros apresurándose en ir donde su diosa.

Los ojos ambarinos de Virgo se abrieron, mirando el mundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Con movimientos lentos y tranquilos se puso en pie y observó a su alrededor, la poca destrucción que había en el templo no le sorprendió puesto que su batalla había tenido lugar a un nivel más mental que físico, pero sí se sintió confundido por lo último que había conseguido vislumbrar del alma de aquella mujer antes de que su mente se sumiera en las tinieblas. Confusión, dolor, tristeza, soledad, determinación. No había malicia, y si vio rencor no era contra su diosa. Entonces, ¿por qué peleaba Caribdis?

Unos pasos apresurados le sacaron de su abstracción.

"¡Gupta!¡Estás vivo!" Dijo una joven amazona que en ese momento entraba al templo, su máscara se veía agrietada, pero no parecía que fuera a romperse. La armadura de Leo relucía en su cuerpo, con poco daño.

"Así como casi todos nuestros compañeros, Nemea." Contestó Virgo mirando hacia el exterior, donde el resto de los templos.

"Lo sé, puedo sentirlos, pero ¿qué hay de Aries, Géminis y Cáncer?" Como toda respuesta, Gupta negó con la cabeza, confirmando sus decesos. "¿Por qué? No entiendo la razón de que los Generales de Poseidón maten a algunos de nosotros y al resto…"

"No creo que esa fuera su intención." Le interrumpió Gupta. "Más bien, ella parecía querer… que ellos mataran a los Generales."

Nemea le miró con extrañeza, no estaba segura de entender la lógica de su compañero, ni tampoco la de aquella mujer. ¿Qué razón tendría para enfrentarse a casi todos los Santos Dorados, dejarlos vivos y casi sin ningún daño? ¿Qué era aquello que deseaba de Atenea sino era su muerte? Aquel ataque había sido más perjudicial para el mismo ejército de Poseidón que para ellos, podía darse cuenta por la total ausencia de enemigos.

"Nemea, es mejor apresurarnos." Le instó Gupta. "La princesa Atenea podría requerir nuestra presencia."

Ambos santos dorados se dirigieron escaleras arriba para encontrarse en la sala del trono con el resto de sus compañeros sobrevivientes, el Patriarca y su diosa, quien les contaría la historia de su enemiga y el verdadero plan para vencer a Poseidón. Mientras, en una habitación oculta del templo, Caribdis descansaba sobre un lecho de blancas sábanas, recuperándose de sus heridas, esperando el momento de regresar el golpe contra su verdadero enemigo, Poseidón… su padre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Es todo, apuesto que nadie se lo había esperado XD Espero que no, me costó mucho trabajo intelectual lograr esta trama o.o Esta vez no hay datos wikipedísticos, tengo flojera y sueño, talvez mañana edite y escriba las nuevas referencias mitológicas y geológicas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este inusualmente largo capítulo, pensé en cortarlo a la mitad, justo antes del recuerdo de Caribdis, pero eso sería demasiado cruel y volvería a quedar demasiado corto para mi gusto (yo amo los capítulos largos X3).

Cualquier duda dadle al review, procuraré responder lo más rápido posible :3

**Edit:**

**Ahora si, notas mitológicas, nominativas y geológicas :3**

Los que cruzaron y lograron salvarse de Escila y Caribdis fueron Odiseo/Ulises (el rey griego), y antes de él, los Argonautas (el grupo de héroes) cuyo barco, por si no lograron adivinarlo, era la... Argo Navis! o Argos como también se le llama. Otra pista, entre los Argonautas se encontraban Cástor y Pólux, los gemelos de la constelación de Géminis :3

**Atenea:** Después de ver y leer Lost Canvas, especialmente los recuerdos de Hakurei y Sage sobre la anterior Guerra Santa (siglo XV creo) no me cuadró que ella siguiera teniendo exactamente la misma apariencia, es de las pocas cosas (muy pocas) que le critico a Lost Canvas. Así que decidí que en esta era, la reencarnación de Atenea tuviera el cabello azul y ojos grises :3

**Poseidón:** Su reencarnación es el actual lider de la familia Solo, Héctor. No se me ocurría ningún nombre (tentada estuve de llamarlo Han Solo XD) así que le puse el de mi señor padre X3

**Géminis:** Kairos no tiene nada que ver con el personaje que sale en el manga de LC con ese mismo nombre (no daré spoilers), solo lo encontré cuando buscaba nombres griegos con K y me gustó bastante. En la antigua Grecia, Kairos era una especie de concepto filosófco que definía al tiempo oportuno, el momento en que todo tiene que pasar, nada que ver con mi personaje XD Soterios es otro nombre que encontré en una lista de nombres griegos pero con S, significa "salvador".

**Piscis:** Cassandra es un nombre que me parece muy bonito y me ha gustado siempre así que se lo puse a ella, jeje.

**Virgo:** Gupta es un nombre hindú, no sé si significa algo, no me detuve mucho a pensar en los nombres de los dorados.

**Leo:** Si el nombre de la amazona les suena al de cierto pueblo que era asolado por un temible león (el león de Nemea, duh), es totalmente intencional ;)

**El mar de Thetis:** Un mar arcaico que se formó hace chorrocientos millones de años y que después desapareció gracias al movimiento de las placas tectónicas. A causa de esto quedó una depresión entre África y Europa, lo que se convertiría en el mar Mediterráneo cuando se volviera a llenar. Lo que uno se pone a investigar para hacer un fic O.o Por cierto, antes se me olvidó explicar que Mediterráneo signfica algo así como "mar entre tierras o entre la tierra".

Sobre las amazonas, se supone que en el anime Shaina comenta que hacía poco que las mujeres participaban en la orden como guerreras... Yo no estoy de acuerdo y en mi mundo imaginario saint seiyesco, desde el principio de la orden cualquier mujer que llegara a demostrar ante Atenea que era digna podía obtener una armadura. ¡Arriba la liberación femenina! XD


	4. Interludio I: De sueños y misiones

Hoy debemos celebrar porque un hecho histórico ha ocurrido... ¡He superado los tres capítulos en un fanfic! O.o Además, claro, de que actualizo luego de más de un frustrante mes de no ser capaz de escribir más de una módica oración, no lograba conectarme con la trama y me bloqueé, sucede con frecuencia.

En realidad no pretendía publicar el capítulo todavía, apenas es la mitad, pero si no lo hacía ahora tendría que haberlos hecho esperar otros mes, así que luego de una sencilla operación de cortar y pegar quedó separado en dos XD Disfruten este, nuevamente corto, nuevo capítulo (¿no odian cuando les salen frases redundantes y no las pueden cambiar porque cambiaría todo el sentido de lo que quieren decir? XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Interludio**

**Parte I: De sueños y misiones**

Niall de Dragón Marino recorría el largo pasillo rumbo a la sala del trono de Poseidón. Su mirada era temible, aunque su expresión parecía solo ligeramente ofendida. _"Pequeña traidora…"_, pensaba, _"… así que ese había sido su plan desde el principio, aliarse con Atenea y destruir más de la mitad del ejército marino"_. Su señor no estaría nada complacido con la noticia.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando entrar al joven General quien inmediatamente se arrodilló ante el trono del dios.

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Dragón Marino?" Le espetó el Rey de los Mares.

En ese momento no era Héctor Solo, sino el gran Poseidón. Su cabello, antes rubio, se había vuelto del color verde de las algas marinas y sus ojos verdes adquirido el tono azul del océano. Su cosmos ardía en furia por la batalla perdida.

"Caribdis nos ha traicionado, mi señor." Contestó Niall poniéndose en pie, ardiendo él mismo en una furia similar. "Prácticamente le entregó la victoria a Atenea, lo más seguro es que se haya aliado con ella, si es que sigue con vida."

El dios sonrió, para sorpresa del General. Por supuesto que seguía viva, era su hija.

"Así que… ¿es esta tu venganza, hija mía?" Habló para sí. "Ya me parecía extraño que estuviera tan dócil, me equivoqué al pensar que el encierro la habría ablandado." Su mirada se tornó tan afilada como un puñal. "¿Aún la deseas, Niall?" Cuestionó al joven.

"¿Mi señor?" El General del Atlántico Norte lo miró con algo de alarma.

¿Se había dado cuenta? Había procurado no ser tan imprudente como para alertar a Poseidón sobre el deseo que sentía por Caribdis, después de todo, y a pesar de los milenios, seguía siendo su hija predilecta. Pero pocas cosas escapaban a la omnipotencia del dios, y aún recordaba aquello que le había pedido el Dragón Marino milenios atrás.

"La tendrás luego de que termine todo esto." Le dijo Poseidón con una satisfacción fuera de lugar. "Será tuya para que hagas lo que quieras con ella. Esta hija mía desleal no será ya una princesa de Atlantis, no merece ser más que una concubina al servicio de mi General más leal."

Los ojos de Nial adquirieron un brillo tenebroso mientras sonreía de medio lado, asintiendo al regalo de su señor con una nueva reverencia.

-u-

Sin saber el destino que su padre había deparado para ella, Caribdis abría los ojos al nuevo día que comenzaba. Un tenue rayo del sol naciente alumbraba su rostro, colándose entre las cortinas de la ventana, agitadas por una suave brisa.

Había soñado con _aquella_ época, cuando ella y Escila aún castigaban a los barcos humanos en lo que llamaban los Tiempos Heroicos. Era extraño como los mismos héroes antiguos regresaban a través de las eras para volver a combatir por o contra los dioses. Recordaba a aquel rey griego, Odiseo, las sirenas habían gritado su nombre con furia cuando él y su barco habían cruzado, indemnes, junto a la isla que vigilaban. A ella tampoco le había hecho gracia que pasaran por el estrecho, dejando atrás a seis compañeros devorados por Escila. Aunque después se había dado un festín con el barco y sus tripulantes, cuando pasaron de regreso, pero el inteligente rey había escapado de sus fauces. ¿Habría reencarnado también en esta era para servir a su diosa, esta vez, como un guerrero?

Y antes había estado aquel otro navío, el Argos, y la pequeña Tethis que había guiado a los héroes para evitar sus corrientes marinas y los largos brazos de Escila. El único barco que había escapado de sus fauces y las de su compañera, indemne. Había sido la primera vez que saliera a la superficie e intentara devorar un barco directamente, pero el poder de Zeus que la ataba a la isla le había impedido acercarse lo suficiente. Para ese momento, ya ningún marino miraba hacia atrás, solo celebraban el hecho de haber cruzado a salvo entre los monstruos por lo que no vieron al gran pez plateado con su gran boca y afilados dientes abalanzarse sobre ellos y luego detenerse, como jalado por cuerdas invisibles que lo regresaron al fondo del mar… excepto uno que había permanecido alerta, sin despegar la mirada de la popa del barco, como si en verdad esperara que fueran atacados en cualquier momento. Había visto su rostro crisparse, sus severos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos, y después solo el agua...

Llevó una mano a su torso emitiendo un leve quejido, donde sus costillas resentían el golpe que Kairos de Géminis le propinara durante su pelea, el que había terminado por partir el peto de la Escama, así como el brazo entero de la armadura dorada. Ninguno de los dos ropajes había salido muy airoso. Ya que pensaba en eso… ¿Dónde se encontraba su Escama? ¡¿Seguiría aún con vida?

Caribdis se incorporó y saltó al suelo, su cuerpo resintiendo todas sus heridas, especialmente la aguja de Escorpio en su muslo izquierdo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y hubiera caído de no ser por un par de brazos que la sujetaron a tiempo. Las heridas debían de haber sido realmente graves si aún el cosmos de Atenea no había sido capaz de curarla del todo.

"Tu Escama está siendo reparada, no te preocupes." Escuchó la voz de la diosa quien permanecía de pie en la puerta, respondiendo a sus pensamientos no formulados.

Ahora que podía verla más detenidamente podía darse cuenta de la extrema juventud del cuerpo humano de Atenea. No debía superar los trece o catorce años en ese momento, mientras que Caribdis podía pasar por una joven ya adulta de más de veinte.

"No creo que a tus armeros les agrade reparar el ropaje de un enemigo." Comentó mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la persona que la sostenía.

A todo esto, ¿quién era esta persona? Caribdis alzó el rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes de mirada severa. Intentó alejarse casi de inmediato, mas sus rodillas seguían sin querer sostenerla del todo, obligando a Kairos a rodearla con ambos brazos para evitar que cayera de nuevo.

"No te precipites." Pidió Atenea acercándose, preocupada. "Será mejor que te recuestes." Dijo, indicando con una mirada a su santo que le ayudara.

El rostro de Géminis no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras ayudaba a la mujer a sentarse sobre la cama, una estatua de mármol lucía más expresiva, y sin embargo se las arreglaba para parecer totalmente desconfiado con cada movimiento, como si sostuviera una víbora venenosa entre sus brazos. Caribdis estaba segura de que a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, el santo no dudaría en atacarla. En cualquier otro momento le habría encantado comprobar dicha teoría, pero estaba demasiado cansada para un segundo asalto con el dorado, y no estaba dispuesta a causarle más problemas a Atenea. La razón por la que seguía ahí era, precisamente, para evitar más conflictos.

Por su parte, la joven reencarnación de Atenea miraba con evidente curiosidad a la hija de Poseidón. Aun cuando sus memorias de tiempos pasados eran difusas en su mente humana, podía recordar con cierta claridad a Caribdis. Recordaba a aquella joven fuerte y vivaz, con un carácter de los mil demonios y tendencia a devorar cualquier cosa que no le cayera bien, que adoraba a su padre por sobre todas las cosas; a la deidad sumisa y triste atada a un pedestal en espera de su sentencia de muerte; la bestia vengativa y llena de odio en que se había convertido; y ahora veía a esta mujer, no muy diferente a como había sido en su juventud, más madura quizás, pero con una gran tristeza en su corazón.

"Kairos, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?" Pidió más que ordenó a su santo de Géminis.

El hombre la observó, incrédulo, pero sin posibilidad de desobedecer una petición directa de su diosa, solo asintió, miró por una última vez a Caribdis, con toda la desconfianza que era capaz de destilar, y salió de la habitación.

"Seguro se quedará con la oreja pegada a la puerta esperando el momento en que comience a devorarte y así tener un excusa para matarme…" Comentó Caribdis en tono de burla, segura de que Kairos estaría atento a cualquier sonido del interior. "Me sorprende que el resto de tus santos permanezcan tan tranquilos con mi presencia." Añadió después de analizar los cosmos cercanos al templo y las casas zodiacales.

Atenea solo la miró y sonrió.

"Veo que has vuelto a ser tú misma." Fue su único comentario.

"Me siento mejor, es todo, al menos conmigo misma." Lo que pudiera sentir por su padre era muy diferente. Frunció el ceño. "Mi padre no se detendrá hasta terminar su guerra, ¿cierto?" Dijo repentinamente seria.

"Mientras uno solo de sus soldados permanezca en pie... Pero no debes preocuparte, no es tan impulsivo, ya no. Debe reorganizar las tropas que le quedan… y por supuesto, esperará tu regreso." Contestó Atenea, igualmente seria, pero con confianza en sus planes.

"A estas alturas ya debe de haberse enterado de mi traición… Lo que espera es mi venganza."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Inquirió Atenea sintiendo el cosmos agresivo de Caribdis.

"_Tempora tempore tempera."_ Recitó la frase en latín cuyo significado era 'aprovecha el tiempo oportunamente'. "Si voy a enfrentarme a mi padre debo recuperarme y… también tus santos." Agregó con cierta incomodidad puesto que la culpable de todo aquel caos había sido ella.

Atenea asintió, comprensiva.

"No podemos esperar demasiado, Poseidón tampoco lo hará." Dijo la reencarnación de la diosa poniéndose en pie. "Descansa y recupera tus fuerzas, más tarde hablaremos." Agregó sonriente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

En el momento en que cerraba la puerta del recinto, una voz masculina, aunque joven, se dejó escuchar desde el pasillo.

"¡Alexandra!" Llamó un muchacho que en ese momento se acercaba trotando hacia la joven reencarnación de Atenea, con rostro de alivio y obvias intensiones de abrazarla.

De cabello negro y vivaces ojos marrones, el chico no parecía ser mucho mayor que ella. Una armadura de bronce cubría su cuerpo.

"Más respeto, mocoso." Le reclamó el santo de Géminis, que había esperado literalmente pegado a la puerta de la habitación a que saliera su diosa, tomando al chico de la nuca, evitando que concluyera su efusivo saludo.

Atenea rió recatadamente ante la escena, mirando con cariño al recién llegado, su amigo desde hacía generaciones.

"Me alegra que hayan llegado con bien, Hoshi. ¿Cómo les fue?" Preguntó la muchacha en un tono evidentemente informal.

El santo de bronce la miró con preocupación.

"Por supuesto que bien, sólo era una misión de reconocimiento, pero ¿qué hay de ustedes, Alexa?" Contestó Hoshi de Pegaso con evidente preocupación. "El Santuario fue invadido mientras nosotros y el señor Aldebarán estábamos fuera, ¿cómo quieres esté?"

"Ya van dos, mocoso." Volvió a reclamarle Kairos colocando una mano poderosa sobre la cabeza del joven santo a modo de advertencia por la desfachatez con que se dirigía a su diosa.

Ambos adolescentes parecieron darse cuenta, por fin, de que estaban ante un santo dorado y, por lo tanto, debían atenerse al protocolo y no actuar como dos chiquillos. Atenea, o más bien Alexandra, su nombre humano, carraspeó un poco adquiriendo nuevamente ese aire de divinidad que, se supone, siempre debería portar.

"Espero, vuestro informe en la sala del trono, santo de Pegaso." Dijo con voz y expresión solemnes.

"Por supuesto, alteza." Le siguió Hoshi adoptando un aire similar. "El señor Aldebarán de Tauro y el resto del grupo ya se encuentran esperando, era mi tarea encontraros e informarle de nuestro arribo."

"De acuerdo, Pegaso. Puedes retirarte, me uniré a ustedes en unos momentos."

Con una pequeña reverencia hacia su diosa y al santo de Géminis, Hoshi se despidió, regresando por el pasillo. Alexandra se dirigió a Kairos con rostro preocupado.

"También deberías descansar." Sugirió la diosa como si la anterior conversación no hubiera tenido lugar y ella acabara de salir de habitación de Caribdis. "Debes recuperar tus fuerzas pronto."

"Con todo respeto, princesa, preferiría vigilar a… vuestra _invitada_." Contestó Kairos con expresión hermética, sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento que no fuera la desconfianza por aquella mujer haciéndola sonreír disimuladamente.

"No podré convencerte de los contrario, ¿cierto?" Kairos asintió. "En ese caso, tomando en cuenta lo recuperado que pareces, te encomiendo la misión de ser el guardián de mi prima a partir de ahora." Atenea sonrió abiertamente, con falsa inocencia. "Tengo la sensación, ahora que ya no tiene la protección de Poseidón, de que no tardará enser atacada. Vigílala muy de cerca, por favor."

El hombre no emitió una sola palabra, pero sus ojos y boca se abrieron grandemente, como intentando buscar algo que contestar ante semejante encomienda mientras veía a su diosa dar media vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo. No pudo notarlo, pero Alexandra sonreía, y poco faltaba para que comenzara a reír; con dicha reacción, Kairos se había parecido nuevamente a sí mismo y no a la personalidad de su hermano, que había comenzado a adoptar desde la noche anterior y toda aquella mañana. No debería ser, Soterios y él siempre habían sido diferentes en su manera de ser y por un momento había sentido que también perdía a su segundo santo de Géminis, pero estar con Caribdis le vendría bien, eran bastante similares en personalidad y, tal vez, pudiera conseguir que Kairos le perdonara su proceder. La explicación que les diera a sus santos una vez terminada la batalla había bastado para calmar sus ánimos, más no los de él. Kairos debía convencerse y encontrar la verdad por sí mismo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a darle un empujón, como había hecho con su prima. Quien, dicho sea de paso, debía de haber estado escuchando atentamente la conversación porque podía sentir su cosmos agitado desde el interior de la habitación, cosa que la intrigó.

Posiblemente el ser humana, aunado a la inocencia de su juventud, le impedía a Atenea dilucidar con claridad el evidente antagonismo que Géminis y Caribdis habían sentido mutuamente desde el instante en que se vieran. Él no confiaría en quien consideraba la causante de la muerte de su amado hermano, ni ella se sentiría cómoda en su compañía sabiéndose culpada y en un lugar en el que no era del todo bienvenida. De ser otra la situación no dudaría en marcharse, pero su honor y orgullo le mandaban redimirse ante su divina prima y poner un fin a la guerra que ella misma había iniciado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Noticias y notas nominativas:<strong>

Bueno, ojalá les haya agradado conocer un poco más sobre Caribdis y su historia, me ha costado muchos meses y neuronas desarrollar al personaje, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Si tengo suerte (que últimamente me escacea, no alcanzó nisiquiera para evitar que reprobara como dos materias y no excentara otras tres :S), podré terminar, entiéndase empezar, la siguiente parte del Interludio (donde daremos un vistazo a lo que ocurre en otras partes del Santuario y conoceremos algunos otros sexys santitos) para ya comenzar con la segunda de Guerra Santa y ver qué planes siniestros tiene Niall para reclamar a su "premio" o.o

**Alexandra/Alexander:** Del griego, significa "protector(a) del hombre", creo que le va bien a una diosa que se encarga de proteger y velar por la humanidad.

**Hoshi:** Japonés, significa "estrella", se nota que me mato buscando nombres XD Es el santo de Pegaso de esta era, es bastante simpático, me cae mejor que Seiya y Tenma :3


	5. Interludio II: Santuario

El milagro de la continuación de este fanfic y la conclusión de este capítulo, se debe a una maravillosa persona llamada Revontullet.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Interludio**

**Parte II: Santuario**

_La pequeña niña de cabellos azul oscuro permanecía en el suelo, abrazada a una de sus rodillas, sollozando lo más silenciosamente que era capaz. No quería que nadie se enterara, ojalá se la tragara la tierra, así no tendría que volver al templo y explicar al Patriarca Adair cómo había osado escapar de sus obligaciones y terminado con un tobillo lastimado por su imprudencia al caminar sobre las rocas. Era una tonta, no merecía ser la reencarnación de una diosa, ojalá Atenea saliera de su cuerpo y se fuera a habitar a otra persona, así ella podría ser una niña normal y feliz. En su mente infantil aún no concebía que ella misma fuera Atenea, no un simple avatar que albergaba de manera temporal al alma de un dios._

_Gruesas lágrimas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos, ¿cómo podía ser ella una diosa si algo tan trivial como el dolor humano la detenía? Era un error, ella no podía ser Atenea._

_El sonido de unos pasos la alertaron, limpió sus lágrimas con la tela de su blanco vestido, ahora sucio, esperando el momento en que aquella persona, un santo dorado ya que seguramente la habrían estado buscando, apareciera por el recodo del camino. Preparada estaba para la vergüenza y humillación que sentiría en el momento en que el guerrero la mirara a ella, su diosa, en tan lastimero estado que su alivio fue tan enorme al ver la silueta de un simple aprendiz que casi se puso a llorar de nuevo._

_Frente a ella, con expresión sorprendida, estaba un niño como de su edad, vestido con el atuendo de los aprendices, de cabello negro, ojos marrones y unas facciones muy diferentes de todas las personas que ella conocía. No lo sabía, pero aquel niño provenía de una lejana tierra, en el extremo más oriental de Asia, conocida como Japón._

"_Oye, niña, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó en un griego bastante lento y forzado, indicio de que no era su lengua materna y aún le costaba hablarla, por no decir pronunciarla._

_La pequeña negó y escondió su mirada grisácea bajo su flequillo. Fue cuando el aprendiz notó el tobillo derecho de la niña, anormalmente hinchado, e intuyó lo que le había ocurrido._

"_¿Te lastimaste?" Pregunta boba. "¿Quieres que te ayude?" Otra pregunta boba. Pero ella no contestaba, pareciendo muy concentrada en intentar fundirse con la pared de roca a su espalda._

_Sin estar muy seguro de cómo proceder, el niño se limitó a sentarse a su lado._

"_No sientas vergüenza." Le dijo con su forma de hablar poco fluida, intuyendo de alguna manera la razón de por qué la niña no quería decir nada. "Todos caemos mucho, pero levantamos y seguimos caminando."_

"_Pero me duele mucho." Susurró ella entre pequeños sollozos._

"_Eh… bueno, siempre duelen caídas, a mí también me duele." Intentó explicar el niño, con mucha inseguridad en su pronunciar._

_La pequeña encarnación de Atenea no sabía que contestar, era obvio que el niño solo intentaba ser amable, pero no la consolaba. Ella no era cualquier persona que tropezaba y sentía dolor, era una diosa._

"_Uhm… Mi nombre es Hoshi." Recitó el niño, esta vez con perfecta pronunciación, siendo obvio que debía ser una de las primeras frases que había aprendido. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_¿Mi nombre?" La pequeña se quedó sin saber qué contestar. Tenía un nombre humano, aquel que sus fallecidos padres le habían dado al nacer. Hacía mucho que nadie la llamaba así, para todos los habitantes del Santuario ella era la princesa Atenea. "Alexandra"._

"_Alexandra." Repitió Hoshi procurando pronunciar cada letra correctamente. "Mucho gusto." Contestó inclinando su cabeza en un saludo propio de su tierra, pero deteniéndose a la mitad recordando cómo se saludaba allí en occidente._

_Extendió una mano tomando la de Alexandra en el primer saludo entre dos antiguos amigos que se reencontraban en una nueva vida._

* * *

><p>Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el Pegaso entre el grupo de santos de bronce, plata y el dorado que regresaban de una misión de reconocimiento en los territorios de las islas británicas, la reencarnación de Atenea sobre su trono, con el báculo de Nike en su mano y el Patriarca Adair a su derecha. Los santos se inclinaron ante la presencia de su diosa, quien sonrió aliviada de verlos con bien.<p>

"De pie, por favor." Pidió el Patriarca.

"Nos llena de alegría el saberos a salvo, Excelencia, Princesa Atenea." Habló el santo de Tauro, un hombre de estatura y complexión formidables, de piel oscura, cabello corto y rizado, y mirada amarronada. "Fue grande nuestra preocupación el saber del pasado ataque al Santuario. Regresamos en cuanto nos fue posible."

"Los eventos de ayer lograron resolverse adecuadamente, aunque debimos lamentar la pérdida de compañeros valiosos." Contestó el pontífice con pesar.

"Nuestra aflicción fue grande al comprobarlo a nuestro arribo, Excelencia. No podremos perdonarnos el haber estado ausentes ante semejante emergencia." Agregó el dorado expresando el sentir del grupo de santos. "Más cuando nuestra misión fue infructuosa. Los rumores sobre la influencia del dios Hades o sus espectros en los conflictos de la Britannia resultaron falsos."

"… Temía una situación así." Se lamentó Adair segundos después de escuchar la noticia.

"Acaso… ¿Será posible…?" Se preguntó Alexandra en voz alta.

"¿Alteza?" La llamó el Patriarca, intrigado.

"Me preguntaba… ¿por qué los espectros no han mostrado actividad siendo que el sello de Hades fue roto hace ya más de dos años? La única solución que encuentro es que el mismo Hades fue incapaz de reencarnarse en un humano de esta generación." Explicó la joven diosa con una mirada pensativa.

"Con los conflictos que se han suscitado en estos tiempos, aquel destinado a llevar su colgante pudo encontrar la muerte antes de tiempo." Comentó Aldebarán de Tauro llevando una mano a su barbilla, en ademán pensativo.

"… En tal caso, ¿deberá esperar la siguiente generación para reencarnar?" Se escuchó la voz de uno de los plateados, aquel que correspondía a la constelación de Cefeo, quien junto con los representantes de Perseo, Casiopea, Andrómeda y Pegaso eran quienes habían conformado el grupo de santos comandados por Tauro.

"Sería correcto esperar tal acontecimiento." Asintió Alexandra. "Un máximo de cincuenta años para esperar su siguiente oportunidad de intervenir en el mundo mortal." Concluyó, no sin sentir una oleada de alivio por haber logrado conjurar dicha amenaza y tener la oportunidad de concentrarse en la más inmediata: Poseidón.

"Alteza, Excelencia, sino no resulta indiscreto por nuestra parte…" Comenzó Aldebarán, respetuosamente. "No gustaría tomar parte de los acontecimientos ocurridos ayer." Pidió humildemente a nombre del grupo que ansiaba hacerse con la información del ataque marino.

Alexandra asintió a su Patriarca, instándole a comenzar con la narración de la previa invasión.

* * *

><p>Desde el gran ventanal de su habitación, Caribdis podía observar el Santuario que se había dedicado a devastar el día anterior. El mármol de las doce casas, blanco y brillante a la luz del mediodía, los campos de entrenamiento y otros edificios cuyo uso solo podía intuir. Los daños ocasionados eran mínimos, salvo en el territorio de los doce, especialmente Aries, Leo, Libra, Capricornio y Piscis, donde las batallas habían sido más feroces… Una edificación llamó su atención. Construida junto a una alta pared rocosa de uno de los muchos acantilados que conformaban la geografía local, lucía diferente tanto en estilo como en ubicación. Casi parecía escavada de la misma piedra del acantilado y su entrada estaba fuertemente vigilada por guardias.<p>

Los calabozos del Santuario de Atenea.

Poca gente parecía transitar a sus alrededores, pero aquello que inicialmente llamó su atención fueron los portadores de dos armaduras doradas que traspasaban las custodiadas puertas de la prisión. A alguien muy importante debían de tener guardado dentro si dos santos de la élite debían ir a hacerse cargo, pensaba cuando la presencia de un cosmos conocido abrumó sus sentidos, esa era…

Se puso en pie de inmediato, ocasionando que el banquillo de madera sobre el que había estado sentada callera al suelo, y se maldijo mentalmente al sentir la debilidad de sus piernas, sólo a ella podía ocurrírsele acudir a una guerra con su propio cuerpo. Debió seguir el consejo de Nereo y tomar un humano como avatar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo utilizándolo, aún si hubiera dejado su forma de ninfa marina, seguía siendo el cuerpo con el que había nacido y una deidad no podía arriesgar a convertirse en un espíritu dependiente de avatares y rencarnaciones si algo llegaba a sucederle a su forma original. Necia y mil veces necia. Pero ya era tarde para intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Mirando a su alrededor detectó su arpón no lejos de ella. De una forma u otra tendría que salir y dirigirse hacia los calabozos de inmediato.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la "invitada" y nuevo encargo de Kairos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ella sosteniendo aún el pomo de la puerta y con su arpón en la otra mano, él recargado contra la pared opuesta y de brazos cruzados.

"…"

"…"

Silencio incómodo.

"… Me ha parecido sentir el cosmos de uno de los Generales." Dijo Caribdis desviando finalmente la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, visiblemente incómoda.

"Uno sobrevivió y…" Comenzó a decir Kairos.

"Ya despertó." Le interrumpió la mujer cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en su arma a modo de bastón. "No podrán controlarla sin mi ayuda." Agregó mirando en la dirección en que sentía el cosmos descontrolado de quien podía reconocer como Escila.

Comenzó a caminar mientras volvía a maldecirse mentalmente. Había sido descuidada, debería haberse dado cuenta de que aún vivía y haberle dado muerte ella misma como al resto del ejército marino. No se perdonaría si algún otro santo de Atenea resultaba muerto por el desenfrenado intento de escape que Escila podría intentar en cualquier momento a pesar de que acababa de despertar y muy seguramente se encontraba en peores condiciones que Caribdis…

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te has creído?! ¡Bájame enseguida!" Gritó al sentirse alzada del suelo y encontrarse cargada en brazos del santo de Géminis.

"Caminando así tardaremos horas." Declaró Kairos con expresión hermética refiriéndose a la lentitud con la que debía moverse ella dadas sus heridas.

Caribdis se limitó a desviar la mirada y se habría cruzado de brazos de no estar sosteniendo el arpón. El geminiano tenía razón, por supuesto, pero no le hacía gracia tener tan cerca a aquel hombre sabiendo lo que él sentía respecto a ella. A pesar de esa expresión en su rostro digna de una pared de piedra, sus sentimientos eran transparentes. Estaba resentido por la muerte de su hermano y desconfiado de ella, que había sido la principal causante. ¿Acaso el renacer como humana había vuelto ciega y tonta a Atenea? ¿Cómo, en el nombre de todo lo sagrado, había llegado a la conclusión de que el santo de Géminis debía ser su "guardián"? ¡Como si ella no fuera capaz de defenderse por sí misma! No necesitaba ningún santo resentido vigilando sus pasos a todas horas.

Una puerta dimensional se abrió frente a ambos, cortesía de Kairos, y de un momento a otro, Caribdis se encontró dentro de aquella dimensión de formas cambiantes.

* * *

><p>Huari de Escila despertó desorientada y dolorida dentro de una celda, recostada sobre un bloque de piedra construido para dicho propósito, sin su Escama cubriendo su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Habían ganado o perdido? No, ya comenzaba a recordar. Aquel último ataque de Aries que la había dejado casi inconsciente y moribunda, antes de que su enemigo cayera también abatido por ella. Y luego Caribdis, había sido ella quien destruyera al ejército, lo había percibido, aquella última explosión de cosmos, que no podía provenir de otra persona que de la princesa de Atlantis, esparciéndose por el campo de batalla eliminando a todo guerrero marino.<p>

Su cosmos se encendió con furia y dirigió su puño contra el muro de su prisión, apenas logrando hacer una pequeña muesca más por la acción de su mano que de su energía. Aquel recinto construido especialmente para albergar guerreros sagrados era inmune a cualquier ataque y absorbía la cosmoenergía liberada en su contra.

Huari cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo débil y tembloroso no estaba en condiciones de andar, mucho menos intentar un ataque.

El sonido metálico de las puertas al ser abiertas fue preludio del arribo de dos santos dorados, sus armaduras revelando a los representantes de Acuario y Escorpio.

"Esta es la parte en la que te pedimos amablemente responder a nuestras preguntas o de lo contrario…" Las palabras de Escorpio resonaron como una promesa de dolor ante la imagen amenazante del aguijón en su uña.

El rostro de la General apenas giró lo suficiente para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, aparentemente inmune a sus amenazas.

"Ixas, esto es un asunto serio." Le reprendió su compañero de mirada fría.

"No me dejas divertirme, Yuriv. Como si tú no quisieras también cobrarte venganza por Tenzin." Contestó a su vez Ixas de Escorpio refiriéndose al santo de Aries, el más joven de los doce, que había caído a manos de Escila.

Escila se puso en pie, encarando a ambos hombres con expresión retadora y una frase sarcástica en los labios lista para ser dicha.

Fuera de la celda, una puerta dimensional se abrió dando paso al nuevo santo de Géminis, y su acompañante ya en pie. Los ojos de Huari se abrieron con sorpresa al cruzarse con los de Caribdis, para después llenarse ira...

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué jamás nos llamas por nuestro nombre?" El reclamo de la más joven hizo que se detuviera en su andar.<em>

"_¿Disculpa?" Caribdis la miró sin entender._

"_Nuestros nombres." Repitió ella cruzada de brazos._

"_Tu nombre es Escila." Respondió Caribdis con una ceja alzada, como dudando de la cordura de su compañera._

"_Mi nombre es Huari. Te diría mi apellido, pero dudo que fueras capaz de pronunciarlo." La princesa miró a la General como instándola a explicarle su argumento. "Hace siglos que dejé de ser Escila, aquel nombre no es más que un título para mí…"_

"_Para ti, que ahora eres humana…" Le interrumpió Caribdis. "… pero yo te conocí como Escila y serás siempre Escila para mí." Una sonrisa que podría clasificarse de cálida pareció aletear en sus labios por un segundo antes de ser sustituida por su típica expresión indiferente. "Ahora si me disculpas llevo prisa." Agregó acomodando algunos mechones de cabello blanco tras su oreja y reanudando su camino._

"_¿Y qué hay de los demás?" Preguntó en voz más alta Huari de Escila viendo a su princesa alejarse. "A los otros generales jamás los conociste en sus primeras vidas y aun así los llamas solo por sus títulos… ¿Es una forma de no involucrarte emocionalmente con ellos también?"_

"_¡No me involucraría con Dragón Marino ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!" Contestó Caribdis ya medio gritando. "Es un pesado de lo peor…" Agregó en voz más baja._

"_¡No estás contestando mi pregunta!" Le gritó Huari ya perdiendo la paciencia._

"_¡Adiós, Escila!" Le ignoró la otra girando hacia otro pasillo, perdiéndose de vista. "Haces demasiadas preguntas…" Dijo ya para sí misma. "Te has vuelto demasiado lista para tu propio bien."_

* * *

><p>¿No involucrarse emocionalmente con sus compañeros? Escila había dado en el centro de la diana. Si tenía que definir su sentir en una frase sería que es más fácil traicionar a tus compañeros cuando no sientes nada por ellos.<p>

"_No sentir nada por ellos…"_ Pensó viendo a la General del Pacífico Sur removerse furiosamente entre los brazos de los dos santos Dorados que la mantenían retenida, uno de cada brazo, para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Caribdis en el instante en que esta pisara el interior de la celda.

¿Cómo evitar no sentir nada por Escila? Casi podían haberse considerado amigas durante aquellos eternos siglos de prisión, de tenerse solo la una a la otra.

"¡Traidora! ¿Cómo pudiste?" Los castaños ojos de Huari destilaban rencor. "Este fue tu plan desde el principio, diezmarnos y entregarle la victoria a Atenea."

"Chica lista." Comentó Caribdis con su expresión más cínica.

Era solo una pose, por supuesto. Su intención original, mientras su mente y emociones seguían ofuscadas por la voluntad de su padre, había sido exigirle a la diosa respuestas y actuar en consecuencia para después volver a Atlantis y dirigir su puño contra su padre. Poseidón podía manipularla, confundir sus ideales, pero no cambiar sus sentimientos. Ella seguía odiándolo con la misma intensidad con que lo había amado en el pasado. Fingirse bajo sus órdenes, dirigir la invasión y su ejército habían sido solo un medio para lograr sus objetivos y cuando se encontró en la cima de la montaña, a las puertas del Gran Templo, fue que se deshizo de ellos. De los Generales Marinos se habían hecho cargo los Santos Dorados, pero no se imaginaba que hubieran debido ofrendar sus vidas a cambio, había subestimado el poder de los Generales y se arrepentía profundamente.

¿Pero ahora qué haría con Escila? La miró debatirse entre los brazos de sus captores. Su aspecto era lamentable con la ropa desgarrada y sucia de tierra y sangre. Alguien se había molestado en limpiar y curar algunas heridas superficiales. Debían de haberla encontrado casi moribunda y aun así nadie había siquiera pensado en rematarla, no formaba parte de un santo ateniense asesinar a sangre fría… ¿Se atrevería ella?

La lucha de miradas entre ambas mujeres se prolongó apenas unos segundos más, Caribdis alzó una mano, posándola sobre la frente de la General y encendiendo su cosmos.

"¿Qué… haces…?" La voz de Huari sonaba extraña, débil, como si se sumiera cada vez más en la inconsciencia, incapaz de moverse.

"¿Qué parece? Estoy sellándote." Contestó la mayor, sus ojos aguamarina convertidos en dos rendijas felinas. "No volverás a usar tu cosmos o tener recuerdo de quien eres hasta tu siguiente vida."

Los tres dorados observaban entre fascinados y nerviosos aquella técnica que le había permitido a Caribdis atravesar las doce casas dejando a todos sus oponentes en un estado de inconsciencia tan profunda que aparentaba la muerte. Una técnica capaz de someter un alma humana. La joven cayó inconsciente, siendo sostenida a tiempo por Yuriv de Acuario.

"Estará bien, ya no es más que una humana común." Declaró Caribdis llevando una mano a su sien izquierda, en señal de cansancio. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Una sonrisa de disculpa se posó en sus labios. "Lamentó si arruiné su sesión de preguntas. Yo no tendré problema en contestar a todo lo que deseen, pero deberá ser en otro momento." Ofreció antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Yuriv e Ixas se miraron, indecisos de qué hacer con la joven inconsciente, mientras su otro compañero dorado se dedicaba a seguir tras los pasos de Caribdis. Acuario frunció las cejas, en un gesto característico de estar considerando una idea. Su amigo se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el lugar donde Kairos le daba alcance a la mujer, la tomaba del brazo y abría una puerta dimensional para ambos perderse dentro.

"¿Soy yo o Soterios está algo diferente?" Preguntó Ixas al acuariano.

"¿También lo notaste?" Fue la contestación de Yuriv, quien acomodaba a Escila en sus brazos para llevarla consigo a otro lugar.

Ni ellos ni el resto de sus compañeros dorados habían sabido de la existencia del segundo hermano de Géminis, dando por sentado que Soterios había sobrevivid a su batalla contra el General de Kraken, y habiendo sido voluntad del gemelo que Atenea no revelara su verdadera identidad, cosa que la diosa había accedido a respetar.

"Bah, ¿qué importa? Soterios siempre ha sido raro. ¿Qué hacemos con esta?" Contestó el Escorpio restándole importancia al actuar de su compañero y señalando a Huari.

"Por ahora, dejarla al cuidado de los sanadores." Decidió Yuriv, pero en su mente todavía pululaba la sospecha acerca del santo de Géminis.

Y conociéndolo, Ixas también debía guardar algunas dudas. No eran un idiota despreocupado como a veces aparentaba ser. Era de mente aguda, se fijaba detalladamente en el comportamiento y acciones de los que lo rodeaban y almacenaba los datos en su memoria para rumiarlos más tarde, casi siempre obteniendo teorías acertadas. Por eso era tan bueno sacando información a la gente, una mentira podía revelarle tanto como una verdad y una simple acción decirle más de mil palabras.

No tardaría en enterarse de las conclusiones que había sacado Ixas de ese pequeño encuentro. Quizás Yuriv fuera el más estudioso de los caballeros de Atenea, pero su compañero era, sin duda, el más perspicaz.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas excusativas y referencias históricas:<strong>

¿En serio continuará? ¿Lo hará? Ni la misma autora lo sabe porque primero tiene que empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo. No tengo excusa más que la misma desidia y las falta de motivación el no haber continuado el fanfic a pesar de que este capítulo estaba escrito y casi terminado desde enero... de 2012... Lo sé, yo también me odio, no tengo perdón ni de los dioses ni los lectores XP

**Los conflictos de la Britania: **Se refiere a un conflicto de la historia de Gran Bretaña (Inglaterra y co.) en la que dos familias de la realeza se enfrentaron por el trono entre los años 1455 y 1485 en un conficto armado llamado la "Guerra de las Dos Rosas" por el símbolo de las dos familias enfrentadas (una rosa roja la de una y una blanca la otra). Fue prácticamente una guerra civil, de ahí que se considere, dada la preocupación por del Santuario por la reencarnación de Hades, que podría haber cierta influencia suya en los conflictos, cosa que al final resultó errónea. Y ahora se sabe por qué no había nadie en Tauro a la hora de la invasión.

Antes mencioné que el fic se situaba por ahí del siglo XIII o XIV... olvídenlo, estamos por ahí de los 70's del siglo XV. Y a principios del siglo XVI es la Guerra contra Hades en la que pelearon Sage y Hakurei según Lost Canvas.


End file.
